dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Etherian Holiday Extravaganza
Etherian Holiday Extravaganza is a challenge mission that is part of the Christmas-themed Etherian Holiday Extravaganza DLC (downloadable content) for the PC that was released for free on December 19, 2011. Completing the challenge awards the Jingled All the Way achievement, and new unlockable costumes for the Apprentice, Huntress, Monk, and Squire. Promotional Description Santa had too much rootbeer and fell asleep at the Tavern... so YOU must deliver his presents to the good children of Frostdale before morning! But watch out, the grinchly mobs & Mega Snowman are out in force to break the presents and stop you! -TEhttp://forums.trendyent.com/announcement.php?f=76&a=25 Gameplay The challenge mission follows the pattern of the classic boss levels, with a few waves of increasing difficulty followed by a boss fight. Waves The goal is to pick up presents from a central, static location and deliver them to other areas on the map. The delivery sites only appear in fixed locations, but the sites are randomly chosen. In the early waves, there are not enough Defense Units to guard all possible delivery sites, therefore defenses must be erected on the fly during the Combat Phase as each site is revealed. Each wave starts when someone picks up a present by interacting with the gift pile. After picking up the first present, the first drop site will reveal itself on the map. The number of presents that must be delivered to each site depends on the number of players (2 presents for 1 or 2 players, 3 presents for 3 players, and 4 presents for 4 players). It takes 10 seconds to drop a present while standing near the tree. The player can move, attack, repair, upgrade, summon defenses, etc. while dropping off a present. After delivering all presents to a tree, the next location will appear on the map. The number of delivery locations increases throughout the waves, along with the allowed Defense Units. It is possible to drop a present prematurely by getting hit by enemies. It is also possible for presents that have already been dropped off at drop sites to be destroyed by enemies. These scenarios require the player to return to the gift pile and pick up another present. The Aperture Science HPD does not work on this level. Boss Fight The boss fight contains two elements: guarding the friendly Santa Tavernkeep and killing the evil Mega Snowman. Enemy monsters will continue to spawn for the duration of the fight and will try to kill Santa. Santa stays in a fixed location and can be guarded by towers and traps. Mega Snowman will ignore Santa and focus on killing the player(s). On this wave all your currently built defenses will be sold, allowing you to build new defenses to defend Santa. Mega Snowman will come down the north corridor that is directly west of where players were picking up presents. High level Squires with high tower stats can solo this fight on insane. Harpoon Turrets are recommended since they can engage Mega Snowman outside of his attack range. Rewards Weapons Similar to other boss fights, a class-specific weapon will be awarded upon defeating Mega Snowman (see below). Higher difficulty levels reward weapons with better stats. Costumes Completing the challenge on Medium, Hard, or Insane will also unlock the costumes from lower difficulty levels. Costumes will be unlocked for the player's account regardless of the hero class used. *'Easy:' Santa's Little Helper Costume (Huntress) *'Medium:' Santa Costume (Apprentice) *'Hard:' Mrs. Santa Costume (Squire) *'Insane:' Rudolph Costume (Monk) Bugs *Doing this challenge on Nightmare difficulty will not unlock any of the reward costumes. *The challenge's Steam Achievement "Jingled All The Way" can be obtained on an Open server. Category:DLC Category:Challenges Category:Etherian Holiday Extravaganza